


Untitled

by ultradaniblonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: You reflect on your relationship with Kyoutani while performing your last song on stage.Or the Drivers License songfic that would not get out of my head.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

The spotlights dim, yet the roar of the crowd is deafening. Tucked in the shadows of stage right, you wipe the sweat from your brow. Gasping for breath, your heart beats furiously in your chest.

“You need to sing it,” Kiyoko says over your shoulder. Your stomach falls like the seconds before a rollercoaster drop when you are unanchored floating helplessly before plunging downwards.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” you reply.

With a stoic expression she repeats, “You need to sing it,” before walking back on stage. The lights overhead illuminate and fans cheer while you stand stunned.

Scrambling to catch up, your hands shake as you adjust your microphone. The soft melody begins, and you take a deep breath, trying to steady yourself. Gripping the microphone, you close your eyes and begin.

I got my driver's license last week  
Just like we always talked about  
'Cause you were so excited for me  
To finally drive up to your house  
But today I drove through the suburbs  
Crying 'cause you weren't around  
  
And you're probably with that blonde girl  
Who always made me doubt  
She's so much older than me  
She's everything I'm insecure about  
Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
'Cause how could I ever love someone else?

_Barely able to contain your excitement, you knock on Kyoutani’s door._

_Minutes pass before he finally unlocks the deadbolt. “Kyoutani!” you shout the words immediately dying on your lips._

_With the door cracked open, he blocks the entryway while you stand awkwardly in the hall._

_Confused why he hasn’t invited you inside, you spot a pair of cheetah print flats next to his trainers._

_“Is Saeko here?” you ask eyes flickering up at him._

_“Yeah. I am just helping her with her drums,” Kyoutani answers rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly._

_The sharp pain in your chest makes you flinch, and you take a step back._

_Desperate to hide your pain, you ramble “Oh, yeah. That makes sense,” realizing that you are the intruding on their time together._

_“Baby,” he begins softly._

_“No, no! It’s fine. We talked about this. You are just friends. It’s okay. I will just catch up with you later!” you stutter desperate to leave before you completely shatter._

_“Text you later!” you shout running down the stairs feeling like a complete idiot._

And I know we weren't perfect  
But I've never felt this way for no one  
And I just can't imagine  
How you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street

_It is almost three in the morning and the two of you are up far later than you should be._

_With your backs against the couch and legs stretched out in front of you, papers surround you, half-finished lyrics and verses with no chorus._

_“I wrote you a song,” Kyoutani says._

_Taken back, you stare at him in speechless with a confused expression._

_He avoids your gaze and stares at the carpet while blushing._

_“What?” you ask._

_“I wrote you a song,” he says slowly. “I know you write your own songs, but I wrote one for you. About you. You don’t have to perform it,” he adds quickly._

_Shuffling through his notebook he pulls out sheets of paper with his neat handwriting and passes them to you._

_You stare at him in awe, speechless._

And all my friends are tired  
Of hearing how much I miss you, but  
I kinda feel sorry for them  
'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do, yeah  
Today I drove through the suburbs  
And pictured I was driving home to you  
And I know we weren't perfect  
But I've never felt this way for no one, oh  
And I just can't imagine  
How you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street

_Clutching the cardboard box, you shiver, cursing the freezing weather._

_“What’ve you got there?” Kyoutani asks finally done with volleyball practice._

_“I was on my way to meet you and I found this little guy,” you reply running your fingers through the soft black fur of a tiny kitten._

_“He looks half frozen,” Kyoutani adds peering over your shoulder as you balance the box in your arms._

_“I found him in the park. He won’t survive the night out here,” you say softly staring at the adorable kitten nestled in a ball._

_“Here,” Kyoutani mumbles while shuffling next to you._

_Within seconds, he is tucking his wool scarf around the tiny body. “Want me to carry him? We can stop at the store and get some milk?” he offers._

_Carefully handing him the box a smile pulls at your lips. “That sounds great,” you agree searching for his free hand._

The stage is hot and memories of the last ten months flash through your mind. Every kiss, every hug, every screaming match. It overtakes you and moments before the bridge you run off stage. You crouch down hugging your knees while Kiyoko’s voice harmonizes.

Red lights, stop signs  
I still see your face in the white cars, front yards  
Can't drive past the places we used to go to  
'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe  
Sidewalks we crossed  
I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing  
Over all the noise  
God, I'm so blue, know we're through  
But I still fuckin' love you, babe

Choking on your sobs, you gasp for air. It feels as if you are fracturing, but you wipe away the tears, you need to finish. Rushing back on stage you squeeze your eyes shut gripping the microphone one last time.

I know we weren't perfect  
But I've never felt this way for no one  
And I just can't imagine  
How you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street

Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street.

In an instant, it is blissfully dark. With blurry eyes, you push passed people desperate to be alone. All of the oxygen is sucked from the room, when you notice Kyoutani is standing backstage. He looks heartbroken as he stares at you. After a hesitant step towards him, his arms encircle you pulling you towards his chest.


End file.
